Moving On
by OxIzzyxO
Summary: Flinx from SeeMore's perspective.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

She was the reason he joined the Hive Five.

SeeMore reached up to adjust the baseball cap lower over his one eye. He rose to his feet and followed a few yards behind his target. He would stop every once in a while to seem as though he was about to cross one of the many busy streets of Jump City, pick up a stray newspaper, or pretend to enter a shop. He didn't want to raise suspicion. He wasn't stalking, he told himself, just following her to make sure she's okay.

She helped him once, before he was SeeMore. Before he was who he is now.

_Where are they going? _They'd been walking for a while, not stopping once to rest. SeeMore wondered if there was any motive at all, or if perhaps they has sensed him and were leading him into some sort of trap. _She always was good at trapping people. _Usually, at least. ... If SeeMore had actually put more effort into that day, maybe this wouldn't be happening.

She saved him when the heroes wouldn't, and it made him wonder if villains were actually bad.

The day that would change everything. He wished he could have seen it coming, and prevented it. Made up an excuse not to go to the museum that day; they could go the next night. Or maybe if he actually _had _kept an eye on the prisoner, and made sure he didn't escape. Then maybe they would have taken him away, and he could have a chance with her. She wouldn't have left the group.

Wouldn't have left him.

She was the reason he went to the Hive Academy.

He just wanted to be around her, and if that meant giving up his life-long dream of being a world wide known and loved super hero and becoming a villain, he do it in a heart-beat.

And that's exactly what he did.

SeeMore wasn't usually the jealous type, but watching how casually he put his arm around her shoulder, how easily he talked her into leaving the Hive Five, leaving him, it made SeeMore angry. Not at her. No, never at her. Just _him. _And, sometimes, himself. SeeMore clenched his fist as that stupid red head laced his arm through hers, pain stabbing at his chest as she _blushed. _

SeeMore had tried to convince himself that what he was doing wasn't wrong many times. But no matter what logic he used, deep down, he knew it would never be alright. Evil would never be the right thing. But if he was doing for a good reason, could he be forgiven? Just because she hung out with a hero, does that mean she's one too?

Sighing, SeeMore watched as the two entered a fancy hotel, probably where he was staying during his stay in Jump City. The fact that he lived in another city was both a blessing and a curse for SeeMore. A blessing, because he would be gone soon, a curse, because he knew she would go with him.

He sat on a bench that faced the hotel from across the street, hoping that they weren't going to do what he thought. SeeMore hated himself for not making a move earlier. What if she had feelings for him, but since he never told her, she moved onto that stupid...that...

Butt-muncher.

He hated to have to use Gizmo's immature language, but that was the only word SeeMore could think of that wasn't profanity. The more he thought about it, the more his chest felt like it was being hollowed out and filled with red-hot needles and salt. SeeMore wondered if she was happy with him, if this was a good relationship for her. He thought long and hard to find a reason that it could be wrong.

He couldn't find any.

SeeMore winced and put his hand on his chest. That hurt. He couldn't deny.

What if she let him have her?

Hunching over, SeeMore clutched at his chest, and did his best not to cry out from the pain. His body shook, and a passerby asked if he was okay. He did his best to calm himself and looked at the civilian from under the visor of his hat. A younger women, maybe a little younger then himself. Her dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin was turned darker by the lack of sunlight, and SeeMore wondered how long he had been sitting on that bench.

Not receiving an answer, the girl gave SeeMore a concerned look, and moved to sit on the bench next to him.

It was several minutes before she spoke. "It's hard, sometimes, to loose the one you love." SeeMore looked at the girl questioningly, she didn't look at him, instead staring directly ahead. _Love? _Was that what it is that's causing him so much pain? "It doesn't matter if they died, or just left your side. It always hurts if they ever actually mattered." She looked pointedly at him. "Tell me what happened."

So he told her.

The girl nodded, looking up at the now high moon. It was a strange situation, but SeeMore had to admit that it felt good to talk about it. Back at the Hive Five (now true to its name) he would have been mocked relentlessly had he even muttered a word of his feeling for her, and her leaving.

"Love is a selfish thing," the girl told him, "A selfish, cruel emotion that eats up a piece of all of us. But we should never let it consume us completely." She put her hand on SeeMore's shoulder, and looked into the shadow that covered the upper half of his face. "But love is still important. It's one of the only thing's that truly matter in life. You need to move on." SeeMore nodded, "-But," she moved closer to him, "Promise me you'll never forget these feelings. Don't forget this pain, and never forget what it feels like to love." He waited a minute to think over what she was saying, before nodding again. The girl smiled.

Standing up, she stretched her arms out. "Alright then, looks like my job here is complete." She turned to him. "It was nice meeting you, though."

SeeMore nodded. "Likewise."

Giving a small wave the girl called out "See ya!" as she walked away.

SeeMore looked back at the hotel, meditating on what she had told him. _Move on. Move on. Move on. _The mantra began in his mind, as he attempted to erase her from his memory.

"One more thing," the girl spoke suddenly, snapping SeeMore out of his thoughts. She stood a few yards from the bench, her back towards him. "Moving on doesn't mean to forget, or even to stop loving her. It just means to be happy for her, and support her in her decisions." She turned her head towards him and smiled lightly, before leaving him to ponder alone.

SeeMore looked up at the building in front of him, allowing his eye to travel up, his attention was caught by two blotches of color on one of the balconies.

SeeMore watched in silent horror as Kid Flash reached for Jinx's chin, leading her face away from the night sky and to his own. Kid Flash had his back against the hand rail, leaning casually, while Jinx stood straight, her pelvis pressed on the iron bars. The two moved toward each other slowly, eyes staring deep into the other's, a seconds of hesitation took place. Or perhaps it was just a moment of silent language that people always had in the movies. Their lips met, binding the two together in a soft, intimate kiss.

SeeMore felt rage for a moment, before considering what that girl told him.

_ You need to move on. _

The fire in his chest subsided, and he stood up.

There were a hundred different things he could have done to make them stop. Yelling, throwing something, he even could have used his powers to float up there and give them a piece of his mind.

SeeMore stuffed his hands into his pockets as he began to walk back to the Hive Five base.

If Jinx was happy, so was he. And if Kid Flash even thought of hurting her, he's kick is ass. And that's a promise.

SeeMore took one look over his shoulder at the embracing couple, and smiled, before disappearing into the night.

**AN: So I've been all into the Teen Titans lately, especially the pairings. And after I saw "Lightspeed" I had to write some Flinx. **

** I hope you enjoyed. **

**Review please!**


End file.
